The Ember Deception
by Queen Fire Faerie
Summary: Danny s going to a school for halfas, but Vlad has sent a spy to check on him, and there will be more than a few surprises in store for Danny, including...a new girlfriend? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Getting to school

"Come on Danny, your going to be late" Maddie Fenton's voice came from the kitchen

"Coming" Danny said, fazing through the roof and floating into the kitchen "Are you sure about this mom? I still don't think it's a good idea" he said, eating the French toast on his plate quickly.

"Youll love it" Maddie assured

"Besides, itll give you a chance to learn to use your powers better" Jack Fenton said, coming into the kitchen as well

Danny still felt uncomfortable, but pushed his worries to the back of his mind and nodded "I think ill go wait for the bus now" he said, giving his parents, and sister Jazz, one last wave and hug.

"Have fun Danny" Jazz said, waving

"Write everyday" Maddie added

"Get girls phone numbers" came the familiar voice of Tucker, followed by a quick hug from Sam.

"Take care of yourself Danny" she said "I brought you a gift" she said, handing him picture frame. In it, was a picture of Danny, Sam and Tucker when they were 12. They were laughing and smiling, Danny was in the middle, hugging Tucker and Sam.

"Good Luck man" Tucker said, just as the ghostly looking bus arrived

"Thanks guys" he said getting on the bus. He was leaving his family, friends, his life, but was it all worth it? He sighed and sat down. Apparently, he was on of the first on the bus, as there were only two other kids on the bus, a boy and a girl, which were comparing powers. He slumped and stared out the window, everything was racing at an incredible speed, even though he couldn't feel It from inside the bus. The bus came to a stop and three more kids got on. One came and sat next to Danny.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. She had long brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Her clothes were pretty plain; a denim jean skirt and a red tank top.

"Oh, uh, sure" he said, not paying much attention to her, still thinking of what was yet to come, trying to imagine what it would be like.

"It'll be ok" The girl next to him said, taking out a sketch pad and starting to sketch, as if she had said nothing at all.

"What?" Danny asked her, sort of confused

"Oh, im sorry" she said looking up from her sketch "I can read minds, I sort of read your by accident" she said blushing in embarrassment

"Accident?" he asked skeptically

"Yeah, im still trying to control my powers a bit" she said, as her head went invisible "See what I mean?" she said, as her head started becoming visible once more. "My names Jennie by the way, although you can call me Jen"

"Danny" he said. Both went back to what they were doing, Danny thinking, and Jen sketching, until the bus came to a loud screech.

"Were here" the bus driver said, and hundreds of halfas got off the bus (Yes, it was that big).

"Well?" Jennie said to Danny, as they both got off the bus

"Well, what?" he asked. This girl could be very confusing.

"Isn't it great?" she asked, staring at it with plate-round eyes "Told you it would be cool"

Well, apparently she was into ghost-type things, because cool wasn't exactly the word to describe his new school. It was a big black castle, floating on a green cloud. It gave him the chills just to look at it.

"Uh, yeah, its great" Danny said distractedly. He was getting nervous about being around all these halfas. He felt someone knock him down, and he fell to the ground.

"Look, its inviso-bill" he heard the voice of a girl scream. Everybody fell silent and stared at him.

Danny slowly picked himself up and looked at his 'attacker'. A girl of about 16 or so was standing there pointing at him, a 'What are you looking at' attitude about her. She had short blonde hair, yellow eyes and wore a small white dress. Tucker would have drooled over her for sure.

"My name is Danny Phantom" he said angrily

"Oooh, im so scared, Danny Phan-Dork" she said laughing. Some kids behind her laughed too. Danny would have fought back, but he stopped himself for two reasons; He couldn't hit a girl (except Emeber maybe), and the bell had rung.

"See you around loser" she said walking off, her possey following closely behind.

"Sorry about Crystal" Jennie said helping him up "She can be a real jerk" she said

"I haven't noticed" he said sarcastically

"Well, we better get going, or were going to be late" she said "see ya around" she ran into the school, not before waving good-bye at Danny.

"Well, at least somebody cares" he said as he slowly walked in followed by many other halfas. "This is going to be a really long year" he mumbled


	2. Fights,Possible new friends,An old enemy

**Le Gaspeth! People actually reviewed! And whats this...THEY LIKED IT! dies**

**Freedra Kyes: Really? Thanks! huggles**

**Yumi Hallo: Sure! Actually, im thinking of making her one of the main characters. Not sure yet, but she will definately be in the story. Actually, i put her in this chapter.**

**goldfish deamon: Thankies! I wasnt going to make this chapter until tomorrow, or a few days later, but your reviews keep me going:D**

**Well, here is the second chapter.R&R PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: cries WHYYYYYYYYYY! WHY CANT I OWN DANNY PHANTOM?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny sighed as he entered the school. As he was pushed by many of the kids running through the halls, he bumped into a girl, knocking down her books. He seemed to be running into many girls today.

"Sorry" Danny said as he helped her pick up her books

"Its ok" she said quietly, taking the rest of the books from Danny. The girl had brown, waist length brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore baggy black pants and a purple halter top.

"Danny! Over here" came the voice of Jen, who was pushing through the crowd of Halfas, trying to get through. "Will you move it already?" she exclaimed, as someone pushed her "Guess ill have to do this old school" she sighed "Camouflage" she whispered and a blue light surrounded her as she turned into her ghost form. She wore a shirt with camouflage printed in blue all over it with detached black sleeves and a black cargo skirt. She also wore black boots, similar to the ones Sam wore. Her physical appearance had also changed; she had silvery white hair, pulled up in a high braid, and glowing, icy blue eyes with ghostly pale skin.

"Who's that?" the other girl asked, as she watched Jen go intangible and run through the crowd of people with ease.

"I think she's my friend" he said, scratching his head.

"Man, lots of halfas" Jen said once she became visible again "Oh, hi" she said smiling at the new girl "Names Jennie, call me Jen. Who are you?"

"Vera, Vera Scott" she said shyly

"I'm Danny" Danny said

"Oh look, it's the geek convention. Danny Phan-Dork, Army Girl and Miss Shyness" Crystals voice was cruel and unpleasant, and reminded Danny of Dash. A few halfas laughed at the comments.

"Do you know who this is?" Jen asked Crystal, clearly not afraid, even though it was apparent she was at least 2 or 3 years younger than Crystal, not to mention she was a lot shorter.

"No, and neither do I care" she said rolling her eyes.

"This is the kid who beat Periah Dark, and he can kick your sorry butt anytime, do you better watch your back" she said, poking an accusing finger in Crystals direction. 'Ooohs' and 'Aaahs' came from the students as she said this.

"I wouldn't count on it, dipstick" Danny heard an oh too familiar voice say. He almost didn't dare to turn around, but he did. There she stood, Ember, the girl who had tried to annihilate him 2 times, and had almost succeeded.

"Ember, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, both surprised and confused, as his brain tried to process information he wasn't ready to handle

"Oh, you didn't know did you? I'm a halfa, just like you" her voice was icy and sly, like a snake, slithering and squirming. Just to prove her point, she changed back into her human self, which looked surprisingly alike to her ghost self. Her skin was the same pale color, her eyes covered in the same dark patterns, and her hair was pulled back in the same style, but her clothes were different (and oddly enough, reminded him much of Sam's clothing), and her hair had become of the darkest black, but her gaze was the same, icy and evil.

"I think I should go" Vera said, squirming in between the halfas. She was soon out of site, leaving Danny and Jen alone, with Ember, crystal and her possey, and probably many other bullies who were just waiting to attack their prey.

"I'm going ghost" Danny said as two rings appeared at his waist and he became Danny Phantom.

"How lame" Ember said, getting ready to attack "but on the bright side, I get to kill two birds with one stone…"

"Fight, fight, fight, fight…" Most of the students chanted as they assembled around the two halfas in a circle

Suddenly, a bolt of pink energy knocked Ember off her feet, and she lay there, unconscious. Crystal tried searching for the attacker, but another blast of energy ht her as well, and she fell to the floor, moaning.

"And theres more where that came from" a girl materialized in front of them, and Danny almost choked in shock. The girl who had saved them was probably not much older than ten, but the determination in her eyes was one he had never seen before. "Now everybody beat it!" she yelled, and people didn't think twice before they headed in other directions.

"Sara! I told you not to get into my life!" Jen yelled, apparently annoyed

"I just saved your life, you should be thanking me" the girl named Sara said. She had long pink hair, tied up in a side ponytail, wore high-heeled silver boots and a pink miniskirt with a silver midriff top.

"You know her?" Danny said, still recovering from shock

Jen sighed and nodded "This little twerp right here is my sister" she reached out and gave her a nuggie, to which Sara stuck her tongue out her.

"But she…did she just…" Danny tried finding words, but found none. First, Ember was a halfa, and now this girl, probably 4 or 5 years younger than her was saving his life! And this had only been in the first 20 minutes of school!

"Yes, yes, Sara is very good with her powers" Jen said, obviously annoyed that her younger sister could use her powers much better than her.

"Wish I could stay and chat" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "But I have to go now" she flew off quickly, leaving Danny and Jen standing there, in the middle of the hall.

Jen checked her watch and groaned "I have to go too, I still haven't put away my things, or found my dorm, and my first class starts in ten minutes" she said running off, muttering something about always being late. "See you at lunch" she yelled, just before disappearing around the corner.

"Oh great, Ember is at my same school, I just found the female version of Dash, made a probably Psychotic friend, and got rescued by a ten year old…in what? 20 minutes?" he sighed and flew off, knowing that his class would start soon as well, and e still needed to find his dorm.

He didn't notice a girl watching him from behind a wall. Once she saw he was gone, she took out a walkie-talkie "Ghost Chick to Master Ghost, ive found him" she said quickly

"Good" was the short reply that came "Now, find his weakness, bring him to me, and you shall have your reward soon, very soon…" a coarse laugh was heard, and she shut off the walkie-talkie.

"Soon" she repeated "Very Soon…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, hope you liked it. I tried to keep danny in character (though he doesnt speak much on this chapter), and i also tried to stand clear of Mary/Gary-Sues. So, what did you think of Sara? And i bet you didnt see that whole Ember thing coming, did ya? Also, i put inYumi Hallo'scharacter in in this one. Trust me, youll see more of Vera Scott soon. Oh, and if you have a halfa i could use, just post him/her along with your review, and ill try to find a place for him/her in the story. Well, that s pretty much it for today...oh, and before you go, dont forget to REVIEW! **

**P.S.- Oohhh! Cliffeh! Try and guess who the girl is...bet ya cant!**


	3. You like her! and a guitar 'lesson'

**Well, sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but a lot of things have come up. I promise to update as soon as possible!**

**P.S.- I am NOT taking any more halfas for now. I thank all of those how sent me there halfas to use, and i will probably use most of them sometime soon...You see another new character here actually :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Danny Phantom yet (cries) WHY?  
**

**OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**

Danny stared at the paper in his hand, then looked up at the room numbers.

"306…307…308…here it is! 309" he said.

Suddenly, a mechanic voice said "Name?"

"D-Danny Fenton" he said, looking around, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Ghost name?" the voice said

"Danny Phantom" he said, realizing that it had come from a small machine on top of the door

"Voice confirmed, please press finger on scanner for finger-print scan" it said, and a small scanner, with glowing green light, appeared next to him. He pressed his thumb on the scanner, and soon, after some whirring, the voice said "Confirmed" and the door opened.

Danny was nearly thrown back by the music that came out. Apparently, the rooms were extremely sound-proof, because the music was so loud, he actually fell and smashed into the opposite door. The music stopped with an abrupt halt, but Danny could still feel his ears vibrating.

"Who are you?" a boy walked out of the room. He had red hair, green eyes and wore dark blue jeans, with a black, button-up shirt, and green-and-white sneakers.

"I'm Danny" he said getting up

"Oh great, just what I needed. A room mate" he said sarcastically "Ok, lets get some ground rules here; You stay away from me, my stuff, and don't talk to me, and Ill do the same" and with that, he went back into the room, although he left the door open so Danny could go in.

"Wow, I feel really welcome" Danny said quietly, and sarcastically. He couldn't wait to call Sam and Tucker, but unfortunately, that would have to wait until after classes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, what class did you get first?" Jen asked once lunch came around.

"Science" he said boredly "And surprisingly, it made earth science seem like a day in the park" he sighed and smashed his head against the table "How'd your day go?"

"Actually, it went pretty well, except in Gym, where I accidentally blew up half the gym, knocked out all the students, and turned the teachers hair pink…Don't ask" she mumbled, as he shot her a confused glance "Hey, did you know that Ember girl teaches Music class? She's really good"

"Oh great, I've got music class next, and I don't think its going to go too well…" he sighed and pushed away his tray of 'food'.

"H-hi" a quiet voice said

"Oh, hey Vera" Jen greeted "Wanna sit down?"

"Thanks" she said, placing her tray down "I'm sorry about leaving you guys earlier, but it looks like you didn't get hurt"

"That's 'cause my meddling little sister, Sara, butted in" as she said this, her fork broke and she threw it behind her, a small 'Ow' followed, and she winced, trying to hide her head.

"Did you guys hear about that klutz who blew up the gym?" Vera asked, starting to lose her shyness

"Uh, im sure…whoever, did it, didn't do it on purpose" Jen looked kind of guilty as she said this

A smile creeped at the ends of Vera's face "It was you wasn't it?" she asked

"Maybe…" she said

"Well, I cant wait for this day to end, so I can call Sam" Danny said, slumping a bit

"Ooooh" both girls said at the same time "Danny's got a girlfriend" they teased, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'. Danny blushed bright red and tried defending himself.

"She is not my girlfriend" he said

"Riiiiiiiiiiight" Vera grinned, and asked "So, who is this 'not you girlfriend'"

"Uh, she, ah…" the bell rang just in time, and Danny stood up quickly "Um, there Is the bell, see ya guys later" he said running off

"He likes her" both said at the same time, as they watched Danny run off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright you bunch of Dipsticks" Ember yelled, playing a few guitar chords "Name and instrument" she pointed at a boy in the front. He had black hair, blue eyes and wore a long sleeved black shirt with a faded green vest covering it, black pants and red sneakers.

"Nick Phantom, Drums" he said, in an almost military voice

"Well lets see what you can do" Embers voice was almost mocking as she pointed to a drum set in the corner

"Whatever ya say teach…" Nick said in a 'whatever' voice as he walked over to the drums and set himself into position. Then he started playing, and to everyone's surprise, he was actually pretty good. He played for a few minutes, then finished the song and bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered, only to be hushed by Ember.

"You might have some talent" Ember said. She kept asking students to play for about 15 minutes more. "Name and instrument" she yelled at a boy in the second row. He was the same boy Danny had been 'welcomed' by earlier, his room-mate apparently.

"Matt Crosser, and I don't play an instrument" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, as if the world could explode and he wouldn't care.

"Well then…WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLASS?" Ember yelled, letting out a scream that knocked everybody to the ground

Matt sighed and shook his head "Dunno…"

"OUT!" she yelled, playing some power chords on her guitar, knocking him out of the classroom. He got up as if nothing had happened and walked down the hall. A faint 'whatever' could be heard as he left.

"Now…does anybody else not play an instrument?" she hissed. A few kids ran out, whimpering. "Oy, now that we have that settled, lets move on" she walked a few steps until she got to Danny, who was desperately trying to hide behind somebody. "Well, well, well…whadda we have here?" she sneered and pointed to Danny. "YOU!"

"Y-yes?" he asked, coming out from behind a student

"Play!" she threw a guitar at him. It landed on his head, knocking him back. "I said PLAY!"

Danny scrambled to his feet, knowing he had no other choice. He started playing the oly song he knew, which unfortunately, was the extremely embarrassing and childish "Itsy-bitsy-spider".

"Pathetic" Ember said. She leaned down, so she was level with his face "And don't thik ive forgotten about what you've done…you will pay Fenton!" she whispered, so none of the others could hear. The bell rang, and Danny spent no time in rushing out.

"I'm watching you!" she yelled as he ran down the hall "Closer than you think…" she whispered "Closer than you think…"

** OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**

** So? Did ya like it? Hate it? PLEASE! Tell me what ya think! FireFaerie over and out, later everyone!  
**


End file.
